The present disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus and an image processing method.
Some of known image processing apparatuses read images on pieces of a torn document to obtain a plurality of image data sets and connect the image data sets to output a composite image data set of the document.
There are conventionally known techniques of connecting image data sets of pieces of a document and outputting a composite image of the document.
A typical image processing apparatus is characterized by including an image data inputting unit that reads images on a plurality of document pieces to input image data sets of the document pieces, a feature value extracting unit that extracts a feature value representing the shape of the individual document pieces from the corresponding input document data sets, a calculation unit that calculates a positioning parameter to be used to position the image data sets based on the extracted feature values, and an image-compositing and outputting unit that composites the image data sets based on the calculated positioning parameter and outputs the composite image data set.